In Shochu distillery by-product, which has been utilized as a livestock feed, amino acids such as glutaric acid, etc., and polyphenols, and crude protein components are also contained in addition to oxycarboxylic acids such as citric acid, etc., so that it has a high value as a starting material for a feedstuff.
Shochu distillery by-product contains a polyphenol in an amount of 1.5% by weight to 2.5% by weight or so, and it has a high value as a livestock feed, but a further value-added livestock feed has been demanded.